dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Thief
- 9 tiles, - 1 tiles FX (DK2) | Health = 250 | sacrifice = (DK2) | job = Scout (DK2) | fighter = Melee (DK1) Flanker (DK2) | wages = 57 (DK1) 750 (DK2) | spells = Level 1 - Level 4 - Level 7 - Level 10 - (DK1) Level 8 - (DK2) | possession = N/A | likes = Stealing Gold (DK1, DK2), Exploring (DK1), Gambling (DK2) | hates = N/A | counterpart= (DK2)}}The Thief is a Hero unit encountered in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. Description (Dungeon Keeper) Thieves have exceptional hit and dodge ratings (Dexterity and Skill under Query). However, they are just too flimsy for pitched combat and are barely able to overcome s, one-on-one. On some levels, Thieves make their way directly for the to steal gold, and if they are of sufficiently-high level, they employ Haste and Invisibility spells to slip past the Keeper's minions on this mission. See the article on Blaise End for an especially serious case. Converted Thieves transform into Level 3 s when they train past Level 10. Knights are much tougher than thieves, so it should be done in the interests of making the thief worth something in a scrap. However, the training takes considerable money and an incredible length of time, so unless you expect/want the match to go on for ages, leave Thieves to rot in the or instead. Combat Statistics See Query for more information on Health, Strength, Defence, Skill, Dexterity and Luck. Tasks and Management Notes *Thieves have one-tenth the normal torture resistance (100t). They will quickly leak map information or convert. On balance, few men could withstand for long what they are subjected to. *The icons for the Thief and Archer are the wrong-way-round, considering the archer's red garb, and they are hard to differentiate in any case: :: :: Description (Dungeon Keeper 2) The thief is a scoundrel among hero ranks who only joined their forces to raid the Keeper's dungeon for treasure, and can be a nuisance to stray creatures. Usually in the company of stronger heroes, he will run away if the keeper's forces overwhelm him, but he will pick lone targets. The thief is slightly weaker than the rogue in terms of health, and does slightly less damage; but attacks faster. If converted, it's an excellent replacement for the Rogue, with average health, speed and damage. His Invisibility spell, unlocked at Level 8, will make him perfect to possess and sneak inside enemy fortresses to assassinate enemies. When Converted, a thief will gamble or train. He's able to pick locks, just like Rogues, and he's able to spot traps. The Mentor's Thoughts Trivia *In Dungeon Keeper, if you train a Thief past level 10, he will become a level 3 . *In Dungeon Keeper 2, it's not recommended to have more than 2 Thieves, due to their high pay. *If unhappy, there's a small chance that he will steal gold from the Treasury. Gallery Thief panel icon.jpg|Thief panel icon (DK2) Thief icon.jpg|Thief pickup icon (DK2) Dk1 archer big.png|The Thief's Portrait (DK1) thief0.gif|Ingame animation of the Thief (DK1) Category:Heroes